A Day in the Life
by scifislasher
Summary: SPD A series of oneshots based on the life Jack and Sky could have postEndings. JackSky slash, people, you have been warned.
1. Long Day

Long Day

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.

Sky sighed quietly as he opened the door to his and Jack's apartment. It had been a really _looong_ day and he was more than glad it was over. Tossing his keys onto the table by the door, he quickly undid his boots and pulled them off, wiggling his toes a little afterwards to get some circulation back into them. He shook his head as he took in Jack's trainers by the door. They were where they should be, but Jack clearly hadn't made any effort to straighten them up: the shoelaces were everywhere and one shoe was on its side, probably from where Jack kicked it off. After a moment of hesitation he shook his head again and sighed, heading for the bedroom. He couldn't be bothered to tidy up Jack's mess right now, and anyway it was useless trying to talk to Jack about it, it was in one ear and out the other.

He opened the door to their bedroom and slipped quietly inside. It was late, late enough that Jack was in bed and asleep, so he tried to be as quiet as possible while getting changed. He hissed slightly as he went to pull off his jacket, his shoulder screaming in protest. He gritted his teeth and ignored it, shaking his arm out of the sleeve gently. Stupid criminals always thinking they had a chance and sometimes getting lucky. Stupid him for landing awkwardly.

"Bad day?" came the sleepy question and Sky started a little.

"I've had better," he replied. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

"Didn't. Was'n sleepin'."

Sky rolled his eyes at the blatant lie and pulled off his shirt, gritting his teeth against the pain as he quickly got changed into his night wear: a pair of grey SPD sweats and plain blue t-shirt. He glanced over at Jack in the dark, the streetlight outside providing the faintest of illumination at this angle and he found his partner watching him steadily, propped up on one arm, looking more awake than he'd sounded a couple of minutes ago. Leaning over, Jack reached out and tugged gently on his wrist, pulling him towards the bed. "C'mon, come to bed. Stress in the morning."

Sky smiled softly and climbed into bed, burrowing under the warm covers, before realising he was lying on his pulled shoulder. Damn it. How was he going to fix that without Jack working out he was injured? He shifted slightly so he was lying more on his back than his shoulder and for a moment he thought he'd got away with it.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" came the quiet question, dashing his hopes.

"Nothing," he replied, quickly. Too quickly.

"Right. Let's just pretend it didn't hurt to get your shirt and jacket off then."

He sighed. Jack was way too observant for someone who should have been sleeping. "It's just sore muscles, that's all."

There was a soft snort of derision. "Turn over," Jack said, swatting at his arm and Sky sighed loudly in exasperation before complying. "Stop being so awkward," Jack commented, the irritation in his voice mingled with amusement. About to come back with something that was no doubt incredibly cutting, Sky moaned softly in appreciation instead as Jack's fingers went to work on his shoulders, easing away the tightness and other aches. "There. How's that?" Jack asked a couple of minutes later.

"Mmm, better. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You get crankier the less sleep you have."

Sky leant back and swatted at Jack's arm. "Like you're so much better."

A soft laugh was the only response he got as Jack curled up next to him, burying his face in Sky's good shoulder and slipping his arm round Sky's waist. Basking in the heat of Jack's body next to his, Sky sighed inwardly in contentment, twining his fingers in Jack's as their hands lay on his stomach. Tomorrow was another day.


	2. Unexpected Pleasures

Unexpected Pleasures

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Jack wasn't sure why he'd done it, but it had seemed a good idea at the time. He and Sky had been out, enjoying their rare time off, him from the shelter, Sky from SPD. It was rare for them to have time off, period, let alone time off together, but for some reason it seemed that Fate had smiled on them and today they both had the day off. A whole day instead of just mornings, just afternoons, or simply a few hours together before they had to return to their respective jobs.

They'd done the stay-in-bed thing, but neither of them were inclined to spend the entire day there, no matter how much fun they could have in said bed, and they'd gone out, walking round the city they'd worked so hard to protect, that Sky still protected on a day-to-day basis, although granted it wasn't quite the same situation as before. Now there was no big bad trying to take over the galaxy, just criminals trying to shake things up in a city that was still rebuilding. Jack wasn't sure if that was better or just different, but for the moment he was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt. Until the next time Sky or Z or one of the others got badly hurt again.

Ironic as it was, the city and its streets were one of the few things he and Sky had in common, albeit for different reasons, he from living on them, Sky from patrolling them for as long as he had. When you patrolled the same streets for any length of time you got to know them and their shortcuts. It had been something of a shock the day he'd learned he couldn't lose Sky on the streets - a training exercise where use of powers had been banned - and it had left him with a new respect for the then blue ranger.

Walking past the park Jack had ducked inside the gates, followed by a startled Sky. They could take the scenic route back to his apartment. He enjoyed this, quiet time spent with Sky when they didn't have any other concerns on their minds, and as far as he was concerned this walk couldn't last long enough. He smiled inwardly as he noticed Sky scuffing his feet through the leaves lying on the floor. His life at SPD had changed him in more ways than one, one of those reasons being he had a new appreciation for autumn and winter instead of greeting them with uncertainty and trying to find enough clothes to keep warm in.

Despite being autumn, today was a nice day: cool but not uncomfortably so, the air was reasonably clear and the sun was out. And Sky was still kicking his feet through the leaves as he walked. Jack wondered if he even knew he was doing it. "You always do that?" he asked and Sky looked at him quizzically. "Walk through the leaves like that."

Sky smiled a little. "When I was a kid, yeah. I used to love jumping in the piles of leaves, sending them flying everywhere and watching them fall." He frowned. "I seem to remember a lot of them ending up in my mom's hair."

Jack grinned. "Her hair?"

Sky nodded, small smile on his face before he paused. Jack took another couple of steps until he realised Sky had stopped and he turned back. "Sky?"

He had one moment to take in the bright, and completely unexpected, mischievous grin on Sky's face before the other man quickly bent down, scooping his hand under a nearby pile of leaves, hand glowing a faint blue. It didn't sink in what was about to happen until the leaves had already hit his face, leaving him standing there, staring in utter incomprehension.

"Oh, you did not just do that."

Sky just grinned and threw some more. Exaggeratedly brushing leaves off his jacket, Jack quickly got into the spirit of things, but before he could return the favour Sky was already off and running, leaving Jack chasing after him, directing wild and improbable threats at his boyfriend's back.

By the time they got back to his apartment, they were both exhausted but happy, Jack feeling strangely exhilarated when he collapsed into the nearest seat. Today was a day to remember. Sky didn't usually smile all that much, being far too serious for his own good, but today he'd clearly taken the opportunity to let his hair down, metaphorically speaking. Unsolicited smiles, laughs, both were extremely rare, about as rare as their time off, and as a result Jack treasured them all the more than the ones he'd worked at getting. Getting to see Sky indulging his inner child just made the whole thing even better and Jack wished he'd had a camera to capture some of it, to remind them when times were harder just how good things could be.

Settled on the beaten-up couch, Jack leant into Sky's body as they switched on the small TV and found a football game. Cheerfully mocking the players and their tactics, Jack sighed inwardly in contentment as Sky's fingers threaded themselves through his dreads, no longer quite as short as they had been during his SPD days, now that he had the freedom to grow them a little, but still, not that long.

He glanced sideways at the quiet snort that had nothing to do with the game and found Sky studying him with wry amusement. About to ask what was up, Jack just blinked when a leaf was held in front of his face.

_Oh_.


	3. Blanket Stealer

Blanket Stealer

Sky scowled as he tugged on the blankets yet again. For someone who claimed he could sleep anywhere and was perversely proud of that fact, Jack had an annoying tendency to steal the blankets and wrap himself up in them. Realising that tugging at the sheets wasn't working, Sky decided it was time for more drastic measures. Jack always did this and he was determined not to let him get away with it anymore. Besides, he was freezing. Bringing up a foot, he braced it against the small of Jack's back and pushed. Ignoring the surprised squawk and the later indignant silence, he pulled the blankets back and curled up in them. Mission accomplished.


	4. Babysitting

Babysitting

"How did we get into this mess?" Jack demanded over the piercing screams in their living room, desperately covering his ears with his hands.

"If I remember correctly," Sky replied from the other side of the room, _which I do_ remaining unspoken, "it was when you said, and I quote, 'Sure Z, you and Bridge take the day off, Sky and I can look after David for you.'"

Jack glared at his partner, who was also covering his ears. Sky could be forgiven for his attitude considering he had baby food in his hair, not to mention all over his clothes. David Carson had good aim, despite only being six months old. Sky's appearance wasn't helped by the scowl on his face, the red ranger looking more than ready to kill someone. He would have found the situation funny… if he hadn't been in the same state himself.

"He's just a baby," he protested defensively. "How was I supposed to know it would be so hard?"

"No," Sky said flatly. "_That_ is not a baby. _That_ is a demon from the lowest depths of hell."

Jack snorted derisively. "Right, like you weren't cooing over him when Z dropped him off a few hours ago."

Sky's glare became even flintier, if that was possible. "No."

Jack just gave him a knowing look. "Liar."

Sky scowled back at him. "We are never having kids."


	5. Holding On, Letting Go

Holding On and Letting Go

Jack walked into the apparently empty apartment, looking round automatically for Sky's jacket. It had been Sky's short day today, so unless he'd been called out to an emergency he should be home by now… and yeah, there was the jacket hanging neatly on the coat hook. So where was Sky?

He shrugged and headed for the bedroom, figuring he'd probably find Sky there if he was nowhere else to be seen and sure enough, there he was, but Jack frowned slightly on seeing him. Sky was in casual clothes, barefoot and sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring into space, seeming not to notice Jack's arrival. The former red ranger mentally checked the calendar but came up empty, so he shrugged and slipped out of his own jacket, tossing it across the room.

There were various times of the year when Sky just got quiet. Remembrance Day; the day his dad died; the day he faced down Mirloc; the day Broodwing set a meteor on a crash course for Earth. It was nothing major really; there was no drama, no more arguments than was usual, he simply withdrew into himself again, interacting less than he usually did unless he got pulled out of the funk he'd fallen into this time. It was something Jack couldn't understand, why Sky got so caught up. When shit happened you dealt with it and moved on, you couldn't afford to be trapped by the past. He knew his casual attitude infuriated Sky no end, but it was just one more way they were different. Sky couldn't let go. He got caught up in the tangles Jack walked away from and it could be hard to pull him back when he was in one of those moods. Fortunately it didn't happen all that often.

Still, there were times when he'd look over at Sky, see that distant look in the other man's eyes and he'd know that Sky was a million miles away. Or years away. One or the other. In all fairness he knew it wasn't always looking back that put that expression on Sky's face; sometimes it would simply be Sky caught up in his thoughts - and it was Jack's personal opinion that Sky's thought processes were just as random as Bridge's, the only difference being that Sky put them together better. He was incredibly introspective, was Sky. Far more so than Jack was or ever wanted to be. So many of Sky's thoughts stayed locked behind his eyes unless they were dragged out kicking and screaming, although granted that was slowly changing. An extremely slow thawing that had its roots in their mutual ranger days, fighting a war they'd been ill-prepared for but had somehow managed to win.

As it was though, today Sky didn't seem _too_ caught up, as he blinked and looked up as the jacket flew past his peripheral vision. "You could hang that up, you know," he said dryly. "That's what the coat hangers are for."

Jack shrugged. "Why bother? I'll just be wearing tomorrow anyway, might as well have it to hand." Sky sighed and got off the bed, shaking his head in resignation as he walked past Jack into the main living area and kitchen. "You doing dinner?" Jack called and there was a muffled snort from the other man.

"Why do you even bother asking anymore?"

Jack shrugged again, even though he knew Sky couldn't see him. "Well, unless you really want to have my cooking inflicted on you, you don't have much choice."

There was a sharp clatter in response and Jack grinned as he headed back out in a slightly cooler shirt than he'd been previously wearing. They seriously needed to work out what was going on with their heating at the moment. Slumping into the couch he closed his eyes, glad to be home. He woke with a start at the sharp kick on his shin and found Sky regarding him with an amused/resigned expression, plate in either hand.

Grinning sheepishly Jack took his plate. Now who was the distracted one?


	6. Freckles

Freckles

"You have freckles on your back," Jack noted absently, his fingers lazily tracing the line across Sky's shoulders and down his back, along the curve of his spine.

Sky shifted slightly in the bed and turned his head to give him a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"You have freckles. Right here." Again he ran his fingers over them, across and down. He didn't know why he was making a big deal out of this, it wasn't like he'd never noticed them before, it was just… cute, he supposed, although he would never use that word out loud, at least, not anyplace Sky would hear it first or second-hand.

"And this is important… why exactly?"

He shrugged. "Dunno." Sky blinked, then his lips quirked in a strange half-smile. "What?" Jack asked defensively. "It was just an observation."

Sky's smile grew stronger, more of a real smile. "Wasn't what I was thinking."

Jack waited a moment for Sky to elaborate, then "Oh?" he asked when the other man didn't continue.

"You won't like the answer," Sky warned and the former red ranger frowned.

"Tell me anyway."

Sky shrugged. "Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you." He sighed, eyes growing distant for a moment and Jack wondered what he was about to find out. "Dru used to do that."

He stiffened. Dru. Assassin extraordinaire. Traitor. Sky's best friend. Sky's on-off boyfriend before that… person, got transferred to the Nebula Academy and betrayed everything SPD stood for. "Do what?" he asked evenly, hoping he didn't sound as pissed as he felt.

Sky gave him a wry look. "I told you you wouldn't like the answer," he said but Jack waved him off.

"Do what?" he repeated and Sky's mouth twisted into the sad half-smile again.

"Make completely random observations when I was least expecting them."

"Bridge does that."

"Bridge does it all the time. Dru didn't. It was just every now and then, you know? One moment everything's normal and the next he'd come out with something so random it would have Bridge beat, hands down."

Jack scowled at the name. Dru Harrington. He hated everything about that man. Alien. Whatever. He'd never trusted that guy, even with Sky singing his praises, defending him with every fibre of his being, and he'd been hard pressed to explain why, even to himself. Dru had just seemed off, or maybe it had simply been the way Sky had lit up around him, smiling and laughing, a completely different person to how he was around Jack. He hadn't wanted to admit to being jealous back then, but he could admit it now, even if only to himself. Dru had just wandered in like he owned the place, even after crashing his ship; grabbing Sky's attention for himself, using Sky to get into the base, then betraying him by using Sky's trust to try and assassinate the Commander. It had been bad enough when he'd thought the two had only been close friends, finding out a few years back that they'd been lovers as well made him fume.

Sky had been so crushed by the betrayal, he'd seen it in the taller man's eyes before the mental shutters came crashing down. Sky had dealt with it well, all things considered, but that wasn't the point. Dru had hurt Sky, hurt him badly, and Jack couldn't forgive that. Jail was just way too good for that guy and he had to concentrate not to let his thoughts take a trip down that dangerous road. Dru was exactly where he belonged - behind bars. And that was all there was to it. All the wishing in the world wouldn't make things right for Sky, couldn't make Dru pay fully for the pain he'd caused. But justice had been done, and Sky had been the one to do it. That kind of evened things out a bit.

"Although," Sky was continuing, "freckles on my back wasn't something that ever came up."

"Good," Jack replied, with a smug/grim sense of satisfaction. "And can we not talk about him while we're in bed?" Seriously, Sky should not be talking about… him, while he was in bed with Jack. It was just so, so wrong. And yes, he did refuse to mention the alien bastard's name sometimes, even in the privacy of his own mind, so what? He'd never said he couldn't be petty.

Sky's eyebrows rose slightly. "You asked," he pointed out calmly. "I did tell you you wouldn't like the answer."

Jack glowered at him, just out of principle. "Not the point," he growled and Sky's mouth twitched slightly.

"Trust me, Jack, you have nothing to worry about. You and Dru are nothing alike. Not even before Dru left for the Nebula Academy."

Before he met Broodwing and became an assassin.

Jack nodded firmly. "Damn straight."

"Straight? Not the best choice of words considering who you're in bed with," Sky grinned and Jack felt himself smiling, his dark mood lifting a little at Sky's dorkish sense of humour.

"You know what I meant," he said, jabbing sharply at Sky's chest with a finger.

"Mm," Sky agreed. "Can I go to sleep now? Or are there any more random observations you need to share?"

Jack frowned. "No."

"Good. 'Night, Jack."

Sky clicked off the light, bathing the room in darkness. Jack studied his back, the shadow a darker blur in the darkness of the room, before he closed his eyes and settled down, curling up into Sky's back. By morning that would have changed. Even on quiet nights they could both be restless sleepers and they usually woke up sprawled across the bed or each other. He wondered if Dru had been like that. If he and Sky had ever spent entire nights together. If the traitorous, back-stabbing, no good piece of shit curled up next to Sky like he did or if he'd been less tactile, preferring space in bed rather than being crowded. If the bracelets they'd both worn gleamed dully in the dim light like his and Sky's wedding bands did.

He growled softly under his breath and pushed the Tangarian traitor firmly out of his mind. Dru had no place here and he wasn't about to change that. He would never ask and Sky would never tell and that was fine. Because Sky was his and he was Sky's and that was all that mattered.


	7. The Best Laid Plans

The Best Laid Plans

"Jack, relax. Sky's going to be fine."

"Relax?" Jack snapped. "I don't need to relax, I'm perfectly calm."

_Right_, Z thought sceptically. _Perfectly calm. That's why you look like you want to rip someone's head off._

"I mean, how hard is it to not see Sky coming towards you, anyway?" Jack continued. "He's six-foot-plus with the bright red trim on his uniform. He's not exactly unnoticeable."

Z sighed as they rounded the corner to the infirmary. "Jack, it was an accident. Let it go." Not that she thought he would.

Jack glared at her. "I'll let it go when Sky's out the infirmary."

Shaking her head Z just stood back and let Jack precede her into the infirmary. When he was in this kind of mood, it was best to just stay out of his way until he'd calmed down and decided to be reasonable again. Fortunately, Sky was awake now - barely awake, true, but enough to get Jack off the warpath - and mostly coherent, although it seemed Doctor Felix was checking for concussion anyway. Jack was hovering, and trying his best to pretend he wasn't, while Sky answered the doctor's questions.

Jack didn't do well with helplessness, and now that he wasn't SPD anymore it was harder for him to deal with Sky getting hurt, in the line of duty or not, as the case may be. Z thought it was a kind of guilt, guilt that he hadn't been there, combining with certainty that if he _had_ been there nothing would have happened. Irrational, but that was Jack all over sometimes. As she watched, Doctor Felix said something to him, but he shook his head firmly and pulled up a chair. He wasn't going anywhere. Not anytime soon.

Leaning against the door, she smiled to herself as Jack reached out to ostensibly brush Sky's hair out of his face. Judging by the half-smile on Sky's face he wasn't buying it, but he turned his head towards Jack anyway, allowing for better access or something. Feeling as if she were intruding on a private moment, she turned and left, heading to the control room and back to her duties.

* * *

"Sorry," Sky murmured quietly and Jack looked over in surprise. 

"What for?"

"Tonight. Won't be able to go."

He smiled slightly, taking in the still not entirely focused gaze and the incomplete sentences. "Doesn't matter," he said softly.

"Does," Sky protested. "Was important."

"Doctor Felix says you'll probably be out tomorrow. We can go then."

"But--"

"Sky, it's fine. Don't worry about it. The universe isn't going to come crashing down if we go out for our anniversary one day late."

"Not the point," Sky mumbled and Jack grinned a little.

"I know."

Brushing his lips over the back of Sky's fingers, Jack leaned back in his chair and watched as Sky lost the battle with sleep. Glancing at the clock, he made a mental note to wake him in a couple of hours. He knew the drill when it came to concussions and he wasn't taking any chances. Sky was getting out of here at the first possible opportunity.


	8. Body and Soul

Body and Soul

Jack studied Sky intently as his partner slept. It was unusual for Sky to still be asleep at this time of the morning, he was usually up by half six at the latest, but he didn't mind. He didn't get many opportunities to just watch anymore, to take in all the details of the incredibly frustrating yet incredibly amazing man who shared his life.

They'd been together five years now. Five years and they'd managed not to kill each other, despite the occasional (okay, frequent) temptation, and that was some achievement. Still, this was something he didn't want to take for granted, not when both of them were keenly aware of just how fragile life could be. He traced his fingers over a pretty direct piece of evidence to that statement - a faded scar across Sky's chest, a physical reminder of Icthior and everything he represented.

They both had their scars, it had been impossible to live through such intense fighting for so long without picking up at least a couple, and that wasn't mentioning the ones they'd had before they became rangers. Sky had a lot of scars; some physical, others mental, emotional. The mental ones might be intangible, but they were just as permanent as the white lines covering various parts of Sky's body, a body he knew as well as his own. The longer Sky remained red ranger, the more scars he collected, and that made Jack uneasy. Every single physical scar was a reminder that the suit didn't protect against everything, and there was always the fear that one day it wouldn't be enough, just like it wasn't enough for Sky's father.

Ironically, the scars were also comforting in a way; a testament to how much Sky had been through and come out of, battered and bloody maybe, but alive. Every time Sky came home with a new scar, Jack would burn it into his memory, ingrain the knowledge so deeply it could never be forgotten. He knew all of Sky's scars, both mental and physical. There wasn't one he couldn't account for, not one he didn't know the story behind, not one he couldn't find in the dark with his eyes closed.

That would never change, and as long as Sky remained red ranger, he would keep coming home with new scars for Jack to ingrain into his memory. As long as Sky kept coming home, though, Jack didn't really mind about the scars.


	9. Call In

Calling In

Jack tapped his fingers idly against the phone as he waited for the line to connect, attention split between the ring tone and the rain beating against the window as the wind blew it this way and that. If it had been the emergency line he'd be a lot more annoyed about how long it was taking to get through, but as it was the regular line he figured he'd have to wait a while. He glanced over at the bed, the reason for his call, and felt his forehead crease with concern. Sky was usually annoyingly awake first thing in the morning, so for him to be still asleep when Jack woke up wasn't a good sign and should have been his first clue that something was wrong. But no, he'd just assumed Sky was tired and sleeping off the previous day, which, from what little he'd heard, had been a long, hard day. Just because Sky had never done that before didn't mean it would never happen, right?

Whatever. It was only when Jack had had breakfast and come out of the shower to find Sky still in bed that he began to feel uneasy. Sky was a light sleeper and even though he'd tried to keep his moving around as quiet as possible, the other man should have heard him. Going over to the bed hadn't helped any. Or rather, it had, just not the way he'd expected. And a temperature that high could in no way be a good thing.

"This is SPD headquarters, how may I help you?" came the neutral voice probably associated with receptionists the galaxy over and he blinked, drawn back to the job at hand.

"Jack Landors calling for Z Delgado." There was a gratifying sound of surprise on the other end of the line, obviously he hadn't been away from SPD so long they'd forgotten who he was.

"Just a minute, sir, I'll put a call out."

"Thank you." Despite himself he grinned. Sir. He hadn't been called that for a while. He waited until Z picked up the line, her familiar voice relaxing some of his tension.

"Jack, what's up?"

"Sky won't be in today," he said not bothering with small talk. "He's got the flu or something. He hasn't even got out of bed this morning."

"Sky has the flu?" she repeated, sounding sceptical. "Sky's never sick."

"Well, he is today," Jack snapped, not appreciating the flippant tone.

"Okay, okay," Z replied, and he could almost see her hands going up in appeasement. "It's just not like him."

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered, mollified somewhat by the apology. "He doesn't even have the energy to glare at me and that's a little unnerving."

"I'll bet. Anyway, I'll let the Commander know. You should probably have told him this, you know. Not me."

"Yeah right," Jack snorted. "Like I'm telling DC I've called a doctor because Sky's not glaring at me."

"So you're letting me do it instead?"

"Bingo. Anyway, I've still got to call Ally, let her know I won't be in today."

"You're not going in to the shelter?" Z sounded surprised.

"Z, my boyfriend, you remember him? The guy I live with? He's sick. I'm not going into work and leaving him on his own when he can't even get out of bed."

"This has really got you worried, huh?" Z said, and he twisted the phone line around his fingers, staring at the cord in the absence of anything else to focus on.

"Yeah well," he muttered. "Like you said, Sky's never sick. I just want to be here, you know? And anyway," he continued, looking around the small apartment he and Sky shared, "I've got stuff to do here as well." Like trying to fix the pipes that wouldn't stop dripping. Or change the light bulb that had died the previous evening.

"Okay. Well anyway, I should go tell the Commander Sky won't be in for a few days. I'll check back this evening, see how he is."

"Sure. Later, Z."

"See ya."

The line clicked off and Jack put the phone down before picking it up to call the shelter. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he twined his fingers through Sky's as he chatted briefly with Ally, letting her know he wouldn't be in and making sure he wouldn't be missing anything too important. Besides, even if he was he wasn't planning on going anywhere. Sky needed him here and here he was going to stay.


End file.
